cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Open Alliance
=History= See: History of the Open Alliance. =Consitution= *No team color requirement *No wars when signing up *Entrance exam on basic Cyber Nations skills *Immediate access to tech market See: Constitution of the Open Alliance. =Legislature= OPEN Parliament *Amend and reject legislation *Approve all developtment grants, including those overseas *Approve data-sharing *Approval of minister nominations *Approval of treaties *Ask executive questions on any topic whatsoever (not offensive or personal) during "question time" (Tuesday) *Budget authority *Control of the executive *Elects the ombudsman *Hearings *Member of Parliament (MP) Speaker of the Parliament *Presides over the Parliament. *Moderates debates. *Makes rulings on procedure. *Announces the results of votes *Decides who may speak. *Discipline members who break the procedures of the Parliament. *Represents the body in person, as the voice of the body in ceremonial and some other situations. *In the event of a tie, the speaker is permitted to vote but only according to established conventions. *Elected from among the members of the Parliament by the members, and ministers are not allowed to be among the selection. *Has to stand for re-election if he or she wishes to stay. Leader of the Opposition *Leader of the largest party not within the government. *Heads a rival alternative government known as the Shadow Cabinet. *He or she is normally viewed as an alternative Speaker. *Is a direct advisor to the President. =Executive= President *The most senior minister in the executive branch. *Leader of majority party. *Is the presiding member and chairman of the cabinet. *May take other ministerial posts. *Is expected, with other ministers, to ensure the passage of bills through the legislature. *Entitled to certain symbols of office, such as decorations, a presidential seal, coat of arms, flag and other visible accessories. *Resides in the Open Office forum. Secretary Speaker of the Parliament Ministers *Are members of Parliament with certain functions. *Ministers should relinquish all government material when ceasing to hold a role. *Ministers should not make statements to Parliament without prior approval from the President. Any other minister or MP to be mentioned in such a statement should be notified beforehand. The Seven Principles of Public Life #Selflessness: ministers should act entirely in the public interest. #Integrity: no financial obligations should be accepted if they could undermine the minister's position. #Objectivity: when making appointments, decisions should be based on merit. #Accountability: all public office-holders are accountable, and should co-operate with all scrutiny procedures. #Openness: all decisions should be justified, and information should be restricted only when necessary for the public interest. #Honesty: public office-holders are required, by duty, to be honest in all their dealings and business. #Leadership: the principles should be supported and upheld by leadership and example. Home Affairs Structure: Minister, deputy, teachers, recruiters, writers. Purpose: Manage the intra-alliance affairs. *Arts and Culture *Community Development *Education *Recordkeeping *Recruitment *Wiki Management Team *Public Information *Sport and Recreation Finance Structure: Minister, deputy and department directors. Purpose: Make sure the financial situation of all members is healthy and strong, while keeping the alliance cash flow running. *Bank *Technology Market *Trade Market Defense Structure: Minister, deputy, military hierarchy. Purpose: Waging war and keeping peace. *Intelligence Services *Arms Control *Economic Warfare *Safety and Security *War Information Foreign Affairs Structure: Minister, deputy, and diplomats. Purpose: Manage the inter-alliance affairs. *Corps Diplomatique *Diplomatic Treaties =Judiciary= *Right to a fair trial *Right to a public trial *Right to a trial within a reasonable time of being charged *Right to appeal to a higher court Ombudsman A state official appointed to provide a check on government activity in the interests of the citizen, and to oversee the investigation of complaints of improper government activity against the citizen. If the ombudsman finds a complaint to be substantiated, the problem may get rectified, or an ombudsman report is published making recommendations for change. Open Court *Hears cases and reviews evidence and testimony to determine the facts of the case. *Decisions of the Open Court can be appealed against to the Court of Appeal. Constitutional Court *Its main authority is to rule on whether or not laws that are challenged are in fact unconstitutional, i.e. whether or not they conflict with constitutionally established rights and freedoms. *Decisions of the Constitutional Court can be appealed against to the Court of Appeal. Court of Appeal *Is a court which hears appeals against decisions of the Open Court and Constitutional Court. *The CoA has the authority to review a decision of other courts, and must find an error on the part of the previous court that justifies changing the verdict. There is no higher form of appeal. Category:Open Alliance Category:Orioni